Désillusion
by dark.setsuna
Summary: [Yaoi 01x02]Qui n'a jamais rêvé d'un Heero nymphomane ?


**Titre** : Désillusion

**Auteur **: Setsu'

**Email **: dark.setsuna1caramail.com

**Base **: GW

**Genre **: one shot, yaoi, OOC, lime, Songfic encoreuhh o

**Pairing **: à votre avis .. Mention de 03x04

**Disclaimer **: Bon bah sortons les mouchoirs .. Ces bishonens puissance kawai sont pô à moi .. Snif snif .. Ms bel et bien à Sunrise Bandai . D'un côté si c'était le cas j'écrirais pas de fic.. Et la chanson est du groupe Evanescence, elle se nomme _Haunted _( Hantée )

Voilou alors c'est un ti'one shot que j'ai écris qd j'avais plus de n'ordinateur et qui est longtemps resté à l'état de feuille de papier .. Le pire c'est que j'en ai plein d'autres.. ( Umnei en faisait partie d'ailleurs ..)

J'ai fini mes p'tits commentaires inutiles alors bonne lecture

.

* * *

.

.

Désillusion

.

.

.

Il avait enfin trouvé le sommeil.

L'américain observait patiemment le blessé, jamais il n'avait vu le japonais à tel point torturé. Son corps était recouvert d'hématomes et de diverses entailles et fractures, son poignet droit était cassé et il avait été poignardé dans le bas du dos.

Les ozzies avaient du s'en donner à coeur joie.

Rien qu'à cette idée, Duo sentit la colère l'envahir.. La prochaine fois il n'y aurait aucun survivant. Mais le pire, c'est que le pilote s'obstinait à refuser les médicaments prescris.

.

**Long lost words whisper slowly to me,**

De longs mots perdus me chuchotent lentement,

.

Heero ne cessait de murmurer une série de mots incompréhensibles en japonais. Le pilote se rapprocha du lit dans l'espoir de traduire ses supplications. Il attrapa un linge humide et le déposa sur le front du jeune asiatique fiévreux.

.

**Still can't find what keeps me here.**

Je ne parviens toujours pas à trouver ce qui me retient ici.

.

Mais celui-ci lui attrapa vivement le poignet et pointa son arme en sa direction avant de murmurer faiblement :

- Duo..

L'américain déposa un doigt sur les lèvres de l'asiatique, pour qu'il ne prononce plus un mot puis il prit son arme pour la poser sur la table de nuit, à côté.

- Heero.. Je t'en prie, prend ces foutues médicaments.. Ta guérison sera deux fois plus rapide et ta souffrance diminuée .. Supplia 02, les larmes aux yeux devant son ami ainsi affaibli.

Il savait que le pilote d'Epyon ne laissait apparaître qu'un quart de sa souffrance et devait donc souffrir affreusement. De plus, le poignard n'était passé qu'à quelques centimètres de sa colonne vertébrale, un peu plus et .. Duo ne voulait même pas y songer ..

- Non .. Répondit fermement 01 malgré son état

- Mais tu risques de ..

- J'ai dit non, Duo ..

- Très bien mais ne compte pas sur moi pour rester là comme témoin de ta souffrance..

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé .. Répondit le japonais avant de perdre le contact avec la réalité.

L'américain essaya de le réanimer avant de sortir en hurlant :

.

**When all this time, I've been so hollow inside**

Alors que pendant tout ce temps, j'ai été si vide à l'intérieur

.

- Sally, Heero a perdu connaissance !

La jeune femme se précipita au chevet du pilote, ordonnant à 02 de rester dehors.

Les trois pilotes l'avaient rejoint et ils attendaient dans la salle prévue à cet effet. Duo tournait comme un lion en cage, rageant contre l'obstination de son coéquipier.

- Maxwell assis-toi ! Tu me donnes mal à la tête à force d'aller et venir.. Ordonna le chinois

.

**I know you're still there**.

Je sais que tu es toujours là.

.

- WuFei a raison.. Ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver ainsi.. Je t'ai dis qu'il ne craignait plus rien à présent.. Reprit 04

Mais l'américain, les ignorant littéralement, se précipita à l'encontre de la jeune médecin.

- Alors ? Sally je t'en prie ! S'énerva 02, à bout de nerf depuis deux jours.

- Il va bien, c'était juste du à son refus d'ingérer les antibiotiques.

- As-tu réussi à contacter le professeur J, tout à l'heure, pour qu'il signe l'avis de prescription ? Demanda le jeune arabe.

- Oui et il soutient Heero dans son choix.

- Nan mais c'est pas possible ! Il le dope à longueur de journée et là il refuse trois malheureux comprimés ! Alors lui quand je vais..

- .. Duo, calme-toi.. S'exclama Sally

- J'peux le voir ? L'interrompit 02

La doctoresse acquiesça

- Pas longtemps .. Il a besoin de repos..

Le pilote entra silencieusement dans la chambre de son ami. S'approchant du lit où celui-ci semblait dormir, il s'exclama :

- Heero, je sais que tu ne dors pas alors ouvre les yeux et écoute moi.

Le japonais ouvrit lentement les paupières pour dévoiler deux profondeurs antarctiques indifférentes.

- Tout d'abord, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de ne pas d'amocher encore plus que tu ne l'es déjà ! Ensuite.. J'aimerais savoir par quel sadisme, tu souhaites rester dans cet état ?

Le pilote resta impassible devant le regard violacé qui le suppliait avec insistance.

- Mais enfin tu as perdu la raison ou quoi ?! Tu vas finir par crever ou avoir je ne sais quelle séquelle .. Alors pour l'amour de dieu, avale ces p de comprimés ! S'énerva l'américain mais l'asiatique ne bougea pas d'un cil.

- Très bien, tu ne me laisses pas le choix ! Je vais te les faire avaler moi ces cachets avec ou sans ton consentement !

- Tu ne peux pas .. Articula 01

- C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Reprit Duo

Avec une agilité incomparable, 02 monta sur le lit et chevaucha fermement son partenaire, toujours insensible, un verre d'eau dans une main, les comprimés dans l'autres.

- Alors une dernière fois, avale ses comprimés ! ..

Le pilote le fixa intensément

- Très bien, tu l'auras voulu !

L'américain s'apprêtait à lui comprimer le torse .

- Duo ne fait pas ça !

- Et pourquoi ? Tu crois quand même pas que je vais rester là à te regarder souffrir sans agir..

- Tu ne comprend pas .. Murmura l'asiatique

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre mis à part que tu es maso !

- Duo .. Soupira le japonais.. Ces médicaments auront des effets sur moi..

- Ouai, tu pionceras comme une véritable marmotte et alors ? Au moins tu guériras !

- Non sur mon attitude..

- Parce que t'as une attitude toi ? Ça ne peut pas être pire que de mépriser tout ce qui t'entoure.. Répondit 02 avec sarcasme

Heero resta silencieux, blessé par ses propos.

- Avale ses médocs .. Ou tu regretteras le temps ou c'était Oz qui te torturait !

- Anou.. Murmura le pilote d'Epyon avant d'avaler les deux comprimés ocre que lui tendait son ami et de plonger dans un profond sommeil.

L'américain sortit de la chambre après avoir lancé un dernier regard au pilote endormi.

A sa sortie, il fut de suite assailli par les trois pilotes :

- Alors comment va-t-il ? Demanda le jeune empathe précipitant

- Mieux.. Maintenant.. Répondit le pilote, souriant.

- Comment ça ? .. Tu lui as .. Il a pris les médicaments ?

L'adolescent acquiesça.

- Tu ne l'as pas menacé ou maltraité j'espère, Maxwell ? Demanda le chinois

- Bahh en fait .. Je lui est dit que s'il avalait pas ses médocs, il partagerait sa chambre avec toi alors t'imagine bien qu'il s'est empressé ! S'exclama 02

Il eut pour toute réponse une tape sur le haut du crâne.

- Bon je vais rentrer me changer.. Il en a pour plusieurs heures à mon avis.

- Allez y tous.. Je prendrais soin de lui .. Répondit Sally

- D'accord je repasse dans une heure

- Duo .. Soupira la jeune doctoresse d'une voix grave

- Bon deux alors .. À toute à l'heure Sal' !!

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤OO¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

Le japonais ne se réveilla que quelques jours après ayant repris en grande partie facultés, il ne lui restait plus que les cicatrices de la dernière mission et un bandage entourant son poignet. Tous avaient été surpris par sa rapidité de rétablissement pourtant ça ne les surprit guère plus que ça. Ils se remémorèrent sa dernière chute et les conditions dans lesquelles sa jambe fracturée avait été replacée. De plus, le pilote montrait déjà des signes d'impatience, tout comme l'américain, 01 n'appréciait guère les hôpitaux. Celui-ci lui rendait visite chaque jour, lui apportant du linge propre et surtout son matériel informatique, l'inondant de ses bavardages incessant et lui reprochant son amabilité.. Rien qui ne change vraiment de l'ordinaire et pourtant ..

Heero restait muré dans un silence infaillible, il ne prêtait pas attention aux propos du natté, il ne le regardait pas. Duo avait mis ça sur le compte de son rétablissement et tout simplement sur le caractère de son coéquipier qui n'avait jamais été très expressif...

Malgré tout il lui avait semblé que depuis la veille de leur dernière mission, ils avaient passé une étape, comme une connection. Heero s'était confié à lui, relatant ses conditions d'entraînement, il détailla les techniques des plus extrêmes du savant robotisé, bouleversant l'américain à chacun de ses détails. Depuis cette soirée, 02 avait senti que le pilote le considérait réellement comme un ami et non seulement un Jokers désinvolte. Et tout fut bouleversé par cette capture et son emprisonnement. Duo l'avait retrouvé totalement effondré, épuisé, excédé, torturé à l'extrême.. Il ne leur avait rien dit mais à quel prix..

Le pilote de Deathscythe Hell entra dans la chambre de son partenaire, arborant un sourire victorieux. Il avait réussit à faire capituler la doctoresse sous promesse de bien s'occuper du malade et venait annoncer l'heureuse nouvelle à l'asiatique. Duo inspecta toute la chambre du regard à la recherche d'une ombre appartenant au Perfect Soldier et soupira, consterné :

- C'est pas vrai ! Il s'est déjà barré ..

Alors qu'il avait tourné les talons et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, une voix grave et sensuelle s'éleva dans la pièce :

- Non pas encore ...

L'américain se retourna brièvement, intrigué par le ton qu'avait employé son coéquipier. Son regard s'encra dans celui du pilote. Il était appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte de la salle d'eau, vêtu d'une simple serviette enserré autour de ses hanches fines. Le japonais se frottait nerveusement le cuir chevelu, emmêlant d'avantage ses mèches rebelles et accentuant ainsi son côté mystérieux et enchanteur. Le pilote avait beaucoup de difficultés à soutenir le regard de son compagnon, sans s'égarer sur son torse délicatement ciselé, ruisselant d'eau. Heero le fixait avec intensité, une lueur jusque là inconnue dans ses prunelles verglacées.

.

**Watching me, wanting me **

M'observant, me désirant****

.

Il s'avança d'une démarche féline en sa direction, Duo, chassant les pensées peu catholiques qui prenaient naissance dans son esprit, sentit une chaleur le consumant peu à peu de l'intérieur. Il sentit son corps réagir à leurs soudaines proximités. L'asiatique n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres dilatées, leurs torses étaient en contact si bien que le natté sentit l'eau pénétrer lentement les tissus de sa chemise. Et croyant que leurs lèvres allaient enfin se sceller ardemment pour un long baiser enivrant, Duo se vit projeté sur le lit à quelques pas de là. Il fut tout d'abord surpris de cette violence subite mais il sentit son corps s'embraser quand le pilote le rejoint sur le lit et plaqua ses mains de chaque côté de ses hanches, son désir frottant rageusement contre l'intérieure de sa cuisse.

.

**I can feel you pull me down**.

Je peux sentir que tu me détruis

.

Heero arracha tous les boutons de sa chemise avec force puis posa ses lèvres sur la peau clair et satinée de son coéquipier. Duo s'apprêtait à protester quand sa plainte se transforma en soupir au contact des mains résolues du pilote sur son désir douloureux. Il avait toujours désiré le japonais et jamais il ne pensa que cela puisse être réciproque mais pourtant quelque chose le gênait, le mettait mal à l'aise. Sans doute cette assurance, cette violence, Duo aurait voulut qu'il soit tendre, hésitant.

.

**Fearing you, loving you**

Te craignant, t'aimant

.

L'adolescent attira Heero à sa hauteur, son regard était animé d'une flamme incandescente, ensorcelante. Le japonais esquissa un sourire dominateur avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres avec ardeur et fougue. Une langue audacieuse s'insinua dans sa bouche se mêlant à une autre toute aussi désireuse. Une danse infernale, inconstante, enivrante. Duo reprit alors ses esprits il ne devait pas .. Il repoussa avec douceur le pilote et lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis tout à l'heure.

- As tu déjà eut des rapports, Heero ?

Le japonais échappa un rire moqueur et reprit sauvagement les lèvres du pilote en possession. Duo vexé et blessé par l'attitude de son ami, tenta de le repousser mais celui-ci enlaça sa taille fermement. L'américain lui mordit alors violement la lèvre inférieure sentant le liquide carmin se répandre sur ses lèvres. 01 le relâcha, son désir d'avantage attisé, il essuya son sang brièvement avant d'esquisser un sourire satisfait. Le pilote avait quitté la pièce sans un regard.

.

**I won't let you pull me down.**

Je ne te laisserai pas me détruire.

.

Après avoir traversé la moitié de la ville en courrant sous une averse, Duo se dirigea vers sa chambre pour prendre une douche glacée, apaisant ses sens enflammés. Il redescendit quelques minutes après, rejoindre les autres pilotes dans la salle principale. Il resta à l'entrée, observant ses compagnons d'infortunes : Trowa était assis dans le canapé, lisant un roman fantastique. Quatre était allongé, la tête posé sur ses genoux, détenant un crayon dans une main, des feuilles dans l'autre : il semblait revoir les comptes de son entreprise. Quant à WuFei il s'entraînait silencieusement à quelques pas de là.

- Vous n'auriez pas vu Heero ?

Le jeune blond releva la tête de ses feuilles pour répondre :

- Il est sorti..

L'américain acquiesça et saisit sa veste noire

- Duo ..

L'appelé releva la tête

- Il semblait.. Étrange..

Duo esquissa un sourire avant de sortir en refermant la porte derrière lui. Il arpenta toute la ville à la recherche d'une silhouette lui rappelant le japonais. Il chercha pendant des heures. Soudain suivant son instinct, il entra dans une boite qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

.

**Hunting you, I can smell you - alive**

Te chassant, je peux te sentir - en vie,****

.

Le pilote se dirigea vers le bar et interpella un dénommé Rick.

- Eh Guy ! T'aurais pas vu un mec d'environ mon âge, même taille, des cheveux court brun et en batailles, un regard glacial et super bien roulé ..

Le barman releva un peu la tête, scindant la foule

- Euh .. Comme celui-là, là bas ?..

Duo jeta un rapide coup d'oeil dans la foule pour apercevoir au centre de la piste, un adolescent se déhanchant comme pas permis et ondulant sous les caresses des trop nombreux hommes à ses côtés. 02 se rapprocha pour l'identifier avec plus de certitudes et constata avec torpeur qu'il s'agissait bien de celui qu'il s'amusait à surnommer _Iceberg_. Celui-ci ayant remarqué sa présence s'approcha de lui pour venir lui murmurer langoureusement :

- Alors mon ange, on s'ennuyait de moi ?

Duo le repoussa en s'exclamant :

- Tu pus l'alcool à plein nez mais enfin qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, Heero ?

Le japonais l'ignorant, partit séduire un homme qui l'observait depuis quelques minutes. Il s'assit à ses côtés, échangeant des regards enflammés, caressant le dos de sa main du bout de ses doigts avant de l'entraîner vers l'extérieur.

.

**Your heart pounding in my head**

Ton cœur bat si fort dans ma tête.

.

Duo les suivit pour les surprendre à l'arrière de la boite dans une position plus que suggestive. Heero s'intéressant le moins du monde à son spectateur, arracha la chemise de sa proie avec violence puis l'embrassa avec passion et brutalité. Il ne remarqua pas les quatre hommes sortir de la boite et l'encercler. Ils l'attrapèrent et commencèrent à le caresser et le déshabiller. Heero se laissa faire, excitant mêmes les inconnus par des paroles tendancieuses.

Duo l'observa et attendait dans l'ombre que le japonais se débarrasse d'eux.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il perdit patience, il sortit de son isolement et s'avança derrière l'un des hommes, imposant par sa taille, il lui brisa la nuque. Les trois autres trop occupés à caresser le pilote ne le remarquèrent même pas. Shinigami se faufila derrière un second, l'attirant à terre, il le frappa violemment se défoulant sur ce pervers. Les deux autres remarquèrent enfin sa présence et se jetèrent sur lui tandis qu'un autre déboutonnait son pantalon. Il abattu les deux hommes d'une lame acérée. Heero observa son jeu sanglant, un sourire sadique au creux des lèvres. Duo transperça le dernier d'un coup de poignard. Le japonais détailla les cadavres étendus tout autour de lui.

- Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris ? Demanda 01 d'une voix feintant la surprise.

Duo releva la tête, ses mèches collées contre son visage fermé, une grande trace de sang s'étendant sur sa joue.

- Ce qui m'a pris ? Reprit-il d'un ton amer .. Tu aurais voulu que je te laisse te faire violer par tous ces gars, ici, sous mes yeux ? S'écria le pilote complètement excéd

- Qui parle de viol quand il y a consentement..

Le pilote de Deathscythe Hell fixa avec intensité son coéquipier

- Tu me dégoûtes.. Lâcha 02.. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Où est passé le soldat impassible, indolent, ignorant tout sauf le combat ? ..

- Peut être qu'il ignorait pas tant de choses que ça.. Enfin Duo.. Tu as vraiment cru que j'étais encore pur et innocent, torturé par le méchant J ? S'exclama 01 en tournant autour de sa proie.. Allons réveille toi, ce n'était qu'une ruse pour t'apitoyer.. Et surtout te sauter .. Allez approche

Heero attira l'américain contre lui et laissa ses mains vagabonder sous sa ceinture.

- Enlève tes pattes de là ou je vais te faire regretter le jour où tu es venu au monde ! S'exclama Shinigami, d'un ton ferme et déterminé.

Il donna un coup violent sur le haut du crâne de son partenaire, l'assommant pour le ramener jusqu'à leur planque. Après l'avoir enfermé, il descendit expliquer la situation aux autres.

- Duo mais enfin qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Quatre, paniqué.

- Il semblerait que notre glaçon national ait une grosse poussée d'hormones et depuis il saute sur tout ce qui bouge..

- Tu veux dire que ..

- Heero est nymphomane..

WuFei étouffa un ricanement

- Il n'a rien de drôle ou qui donne à sourire .. Dois-je vous rappeler qu'Heero est comme nous un pilote qualifié et qui plus est le _Soldat Parfait _?.. Alors il peut être dangereux... Très dangereux.. Quatre, appelle Sally qu'elle vienne lui injecter un truck je sais pas quoi !! Il vaut mieux ne pas trop l'approcher pour l'instant car on ne sait pas de quoi il est capable pour arriver à ses fins..

Les trois pilotes ne semblaient plus l'écouter et fixaient un même point, Duo se tourna à son tour pour croiser le regard du pilote 01

- Eh Heero ! S'exclama l'américain

- ça fait partie de tes fantasmes de m'enfermer à clé dans ta chambre ? Répondit le japonais, le plus sérieux possible.

Les trois pilotes restèrent stupéfiés. Jamais ils n'avaient entendu Heero prononcer une phrase aussi longue et encore moins à connotation érotique. De plus, il ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'un jean déboutonné, laissant apparaître le haut de son boxer noir.

Duo rompit ce silence embarrassant

- Euh.. Tu viens on va finir ça là haut .. Reprit le pilote en entraînant l'asiatique à l'étage et murmurant aux pilotes d'appeler Sally.

Duo referma la porte de son pied tout en embrassant Heero avec passion et ardeur. Celui-ci encercla la taille de son coéquipier et répondit au baiser avec fougue et détermination. Il laissa ses mains parcourir le corps fin et musclé du pilote, dessinant la descente de ses reins du bout de ses doigts.

.

**Watching**** me, wanting me**

Me regardant, me désirant,****

.

Il souleva avec force son futur amant qui encercla le dos du japonais avec ferveur. Heero l'embrassa fiévreusement, caressant les courbes de ses fesses du creux de sa main. Il détacha lentement la chemise du natté tout en baisant son cou offert. L'asiatique se laissa tomber sur le lit, retenant toujours le pilote sous lui. Celui-ci avait plongé ses doigts dans la chevelure ébène et soyeuse de son partenaire et étirait ses mèches rebelles. Il sentit une pression contre son ventre. L'américain commençait à réagir sous ses caresses.

.

**I can feel you pull me down**

Je peux sentir que tu me détruis.****

.

Il descendit la fermeture de son jean avec lenteur et assurance. 01 caressa l'intérieur des cuisses de l'adolescent tout en reprenant possession de ses lèvres. Puis Duo renversa la situation et se retrouva sur le pilote d'Epyon, il accola ses lèvres sur son torse brûlant et dessina des arabesques avec sa langue sur les pectoraux tendus. Soudain le pilote perdit patience et le plaqua contre le matelas, embrassant avec exaltation Duo et passant sa main au travers de son boxer. L'américain échappa un cri, étouffé par le baiser langoureux de son coéquipier.

.

**Saving**** me, raping me**

Me sauvant, me violant,****

.

Duo réussit à reprendre le dessus et s'assit sur le haut torse du japonais, il ouvrit rapidement le tiroir de la table de nuit à leurs côtés quand il sentit la langue d'Heero stimuler l'intérieur de ses cuisses et exalter son désir au travers de son boxer. Il saisit le contenu du tiroir, embrassa une dernière fois le pilote avant de l'attacher solidement aux barreaux du lit et de se retirer, 01 réalisa qu'il était piégé.

.

**Watching**** me**.

M'observant.

.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Ne me dis pas que je te plais pas car j'ai bien vu comment tu réagissais sous mes caresses et tous tes regards depuis le début.. À sans cesse me déshabiller, me reluquer.. Que ça soit en infiltration ou sur le terrain et puis tu ne m'aurais pas embrassé comme ça !! Pas avec cette passion..

L'américain se rhabillant, rougit devant les remarques du pilotes puis répondit d'une voix égal à lui même :

- Là n'est pas la question .. Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal..

- .. Ou je le suis enfin ..

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? .. Ça a un rapport avec les comprimés ?

- Je t'avais prévenu mon ange .. Allez détache moi.. Supplia le pilote 01

- Je suis désolé ... jamais je n'aurais du te forcer ..

- Ca t'a permis de découvrir mon vrai visage au moins .. Allez libère-moi..

- Non ! .. Je refuse de croire que tu es comme ça ! ..C'est impossible..

- Affronte la réalité, darling .. Pourquoi crois-tu que ce taré de J me drogue constamment ?

- Pour améliorer tes performances ?

- Pff.. Connerie oui ! Pour mieux me garder sous contrôle .. Tu croyais vraiment que j'étais impassible et indifférent ? .. Tu parles oui, depuis le premier jour, je savais que tu finirais dans mon lit ! .. Enfin je te croyais le moins fleur bleu de nous tous, après tout ce que tu as vécu ..

- Tais toi !.. Tu ne sais rien de mon passé ! Et puis tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis.. C'est les médicaments qui te font délirer.. Sally est en chemin, elle va te soigner ..

- Peut être .. Mais tu ne me regarderas plus jamais de la même manière..

Soudain la doctoresse entra, elle demanda à Duo de rester dehors.

Après une demi-heure, elle ressortit enfin.

- Alors t'as réussis à le calmer ? Demanda 05

- Oui, il devrait se réveiller dans quelques heures à nouveau dans son état normal ..

- Mais que c'est-il passé ? S'exclama le jeune empathe

- Avoir ingéré les antibiotiques, il semblerait qu'il est fait une réaction aux composants chimiques entraînant dans son comportement la perte de toute notion de retenue.

- Donc il disait vrai simplement il ne l'avait jamais avoué avant.. Déclara Duo, en retrait depuis l'arrivée de la doctoresse.

- Non .. Il était sous l'emprise de l'alcool aussi.. Ne tenez pas compte de son comportement dernier car il risque de se sentir vraiment coupable et gêné à son réveil.. Alors déjà qu'il était pas très sociable et communicatif.. Ne le brusquez pas surtout.. Répondit Sally avant de partir

.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤OO¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

.

Quelques heures plus tard, Heero se réveilla avec un mal de crâne horrible. Il s'était encore saoulé. 01 réalisa ce qu'il avait fait et dit, s'injuriant dans toutes les langues.

Pourquoi avait-il cédé ? Il savait très bien que ça aller se passer comme ça...

Et Duo ..

Le japonais sortit faire un tour pour éviter tous les regards accusateurs et surtout celui d'un certain Shinigami.

Comment allait-il faire vis à vis de Duo ?

Il avait ruiné toutes ses chances..

Il n'avait réussit qu'à effrayer l'américain, le dégoûter..

Alors que lui l'aimait, le pilote l'avait vu dans sa façon de feindre ..

Plutôt surprenant.. Mais l'éclat de ses yeux, lui, ne pouvait le tromper

Ses sentiments étaient partagés au delà même de ses espérances..

Il l'aimait à s'en damner et lui aussi ..

Heero rentra au milieu de la nuit dans leur planque. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chambre, une lueur en dessous de la porte sortait de la chambre en face de la sienne. La porte était entrebâillée, le japonais la poussa. Il vit l'américain étendu sur son lit, le visage masqué sous un magazine.

- Je peux te parler ?

Le pilote ne releva même pas la tête de sous son magazine.

- 'pas envie ..

- Duo, je suis vraiment désolé ..

- Tu peux .. J'ai bien cru que t'étais devenu nympho.. Répondit 02 toujours barricad

Heero s'approcha, s'asseyant en face du pilote et souleva le magazine pour le poser à côtés. Il croisa le regard rougi de Duo. Il avait pleuré.

- Je l'étais en fait .. Reprit 01 avec une pointe d'humour

- Merci je m'en suis rendu compte ! S'exclama le natté masquant son visage sous un oreiller.

- Ecoute, je suis vraiment désolé si j'ai pu te choquer ou ..

- Plus rien ne me choque Heero, depuis bien longtemps, mais je te croyais différent c'est tout ..

- Mais je suis toujours le même ! .. Ce que tu as vu fais parti de mon passé, ça n'existe plus ..

- La preuve que si ! Heero je te croyais impassible, indifférent.. Innocent.. Pur..

- Je ne suis pas pur, je ne l'ai jamais été, comment veux tu être pur dans ce monde de violence ? Comment veux tu être innocent alors que j'ai tué un homme à 7 ans ?

L'américain resta silencieux

- Quatre l'est ..

- Quatre est un ange .. Mais il n'est pas innocent, c'est un stratège hors pair à l'origine de nombreux assassinats et pour sa pureté je crois que Trowa s'en ai chargé si tu veux mon avis .. Plaisanta le japonais

- Ne joue pas avec les mots .. Il n'y a que toi qui plaisante à cet instant..

- Quelle ironie, Joker se met à être sérieux !! Mais je sais ce qui te gêne au fond c'est que je ne sois plus vierge..

L'américain qui avait sortit le visage de sous son oreiller, sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Après tout, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te gène tu ne l'es plus toi non plus ! S'exclama le pilote d'Epyon

Un voile de tristesse passa sur les yeux améthyste étincelant.

- Je suis vierge, Heero ..

L'asiatique releva la tête, surpris

- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il

- Je suis encore vierge, Heero.. Répéta l'adolescent

Le pilote sentit un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahir

- Mais je croyais que .. Et cette façon de me draguer sans cesse ?

- Ca ne veux rien dire.. Et puis si tu avais remarqué, il n'y a qu'avec que toi que j'agis ainsi.. Je ne séduis pas intentionnellement les autres.. Il n'y a que toi.. Soupira 02

Heero fixa le pilote se sentant honteux de son attitude, d'avoir poussé Duo à ..

Il reposa son regard sur l'américain, celui-ci pleurait.

Heero enlaça tendrement son coéquipier qui nicha sa tête au creux de son cou, sanglotant.

L'asiatique releva le visage de Duo et ancra son regard dans le sien

- Aishiteru..

L'américain esquissa un fin sourire et reposa sa tête dans le cou de l'adolescent. Heero resserra son étreinte sur le pilote et caressa la naissance de sa nuque. Duo releva son visage lumineux et fixa avec intensité son coéquipier. Il rapprocha ses lèvres de celles du brun, hésitant avant d'en prendre possession avec tendresse et douceur au début puis fougue et passion. Heero répondit au baiser avec conviction, il laissa descendre sa main dans le dos du pilote puis appuya sa main sur le drap. L'américain attira le japonais au dessus de lui, approfondissant leur échange. Il passa une main sous sa chemise, effleurant sa peau douce et halée. 01 plongea ses mains dans la natte de son amant et en défit l'extrémité. Duo passa ses mains sur le torse de l'asiatique, défaisant les boutons un à un. Heero l'interrompit dans sa démarche.

- Est-ce que tu es sur de vouloir aller jusque là ?

- Maintenant que tu m'as allumé, t'as intérêt à terminer ce que t'as commenc !.

Le japonais esquissa un sourire avant d'embrasser fougueusement son ami, il s'empara de ses mains et entremêla ses doigts aux siens les plaquant contre le traversin. Heero confirma son emprise en s'allongeant de tout son long sur le pilote brûlant. Il déposa une série de baiser voluptueux sur sa gorge offerte avant d'embraser son torse de caresses. Les mains de l'adolescent se crispèrent contre le dos de la main de son amant, démontrant son plaisir et son excitation. Heero arriva au niveau du jean, de son compagnon, il détacha ses doigts de ceux du pilote et défit avec lenteur le bouton de son jean puis la fermeture. Duo poussa un soupir d'impatience. Le japonais retira enfin le pantalon, l'envoyant valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il passa ses mains sur les hanches fines de l'adolescent, faisant glisser son boxer malmené par l'excitation du natté. Heero caressa avec une lenteur excédante le membre de son amant, lui impliquant peu à peu un mouvement de va et vient. Duo poussa quelques gémissements au contact des lèvres du japonais sur son désir dressé. Heero pris possession de l'excitation du pilote le caressant avec sa langue. L'américain se libéra enfin dans un cri d'exaltation. Duo attrapa l'asiatique par le col pour le remonter jusqu'à lui et l'embrasser fiévreusement. Il laissa ses mains défaire les quelques boutons de sa chemise pour passer sur ses omoplates et faire tomber la chemise à terre. Le pilote mordilla tendrement le lobe de l'oreille de son amant, lui échappant quelques soupirs avant de murmurer :

- Maintenant, Heero ..

Le pilote d'Epyon releva la tête, le regard pétillant, il embrassa tendrement son partenaire avant de passer ses doigts sur les lèvres grenat du pilote et de les introduire dans sa bouche. Il les retira peu après, humidifiés. Heero redressa le pilote contre lui et laissa sa main descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour introduire un doigt dans son intimité jusque là inviolée. Duo échappa un cri de douleur qui se transforma petit à petit en plaisir et exaltation. Heero introduisit un second doigt dans l'antre de l'américain, étouffant ses gémissements d'un baiser passionné. Puis il resserra le pilote contre lui, entourant sa taille de ses jambes fines et musclée puis le pénétra avec douceur et application. Duo échappa un cri dans l'épaule du pilote, Heero releva son visage d'une pression sur son menton, ancrant son regard dans le sien. Il commença à s'activer dans un rythme saccadé tout en fixant le pilote intensément. L'américain avait le visage totalement relâché, murmurant inlassablement le prénom de son amant. Le japonais libéra son extase à l'intérieur de l'américain consumé. Heero embrassa langoureusement l'américain tout en l'enlaçant avec possessivité. Il entendit comme un murmure :

- Thanks, darling .. Avant de s'assoupir.

.

.

**Owari**

.

.

Voilou ..

Bon z'en pensez quoi alors ? Normalement il devait pas y avoir de lemon ms je me suis rendu compte que ça devenait indispensable à la fin ..

Reviews ?


End file.
